Itona Horibe
Itona Horibe is the second assassin transfer student to arrive at Class 3-E, following the previous assassin, Ritsu. After losing his second battle against Korosensei and Shiro abandoning him, he ultimately joined Class E for the second semester. Statistics *'Name': Itona Horibe *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': March 31 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 53 kg (116 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Yellow/Amber *'Hair Color': Light Blue-tinted White *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': War Machine Armor (Superhuman Strength, Reflexes and Durability) *'Standard Equipment': War Machine Armor *'Weaknesses': Is a regular human without his armor. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Controlled Fire, Plasma Blade, Dual Repulsor, Air Supremacy, Shock and Awe, Dragonfire Drone, Repulsor Shield, 21 Gun Salute *'Voice Actor': Megumi Ogata Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Street level | Building level+ *'Speed': Subsonic with Supersonic Reaction Speed. Supersonic+ Attack Speed with firearms | Supersonic with Hypersonic+ Flight Speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown | At least Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class KJ | Class MJ *'Durability': Street level | City Block level+ *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters with firearms | Several Dozen Meters with the suit's weapons *'Intelligence': Genius *'Key': Base | War Machine Armor Appearance Itona has short, spiked very light blue-tinted white hair with a large bandanna over and sharp yellow/amber eyes. He is a little short but is quite muscular. He wears the standard Kunugigaoka open gray blazer with lined-black edges and gray trousers with a black, silver-buckled belt, over a red and white long-sleeved shirt, a light-colored fluffy scarf, and black boots. Personality Originally, Itona had a deep hatred of losing and being weak caused for being abandoned and bullied, sought to kill Korosensei to prove he was the strongest. He is also a brutally honest and direct individual. After being abandoned by Shiro and befriending Terasaka and his gang, Itona has cooled down, but still retains his brutal honesty. He also has shown to be a very observant and creative individual. Thanks to Terasaka's words of encouragement, as well as Class E's admiration of his abilities, Itona's desire to kill Korosensei has become less self-centered and is now willing to work together with Class E, becoming much more sociable and involved with his fellow classmates. History Power Main Skills and Equipment War Machine Armor: An Equipment-type Superpower that takes the form of a powered exoskeleton with armored plating, capable of enhancing the wearer's strength, speed, agility, endurance, flight at supersonic speeds and military oriented weaponry for heavy combat and firefights. It is powered by an Arc Reactor at the suit's chest plate. *'Support Powers': **'Flight': The armor can reach from Mach 3 to Mach 10 speeds in moments. **'Superhuman Strength': **'Superhuman Reflexes': **'Armor Systems': The armor has remote assistance, and a holographic HUD, with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet. The armor is powered by a miniature arc reactor and has an on-board generator for emergencies. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information. The armors also have variable control surfaces for active flight control. The Hull Pressure Transducers are on board sensors that track external pressure based on altitude, speed, and temperature, and adjust internal settings appropriately. ***'Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection': The armor can be sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Defensive Powers': **'Augmented Durability': The armor is made of a solar charged carbon-composite-based external plating armor and has a chestplate protecting the arc reactor. It is shown that it can withstand tremendous amounts of punishment. *'Offensive Powers': **'Sub-Machine Gun Gauntlets': Two small machine guns are stored in the anterior forearms. Two dual barrel machine guns are stored in the posterior forearms. **'Repulsors': **'Unibeam': **'Mini-Gun': A 7.62-mm minigun is attached to the back of the suit on a swivel mount and typically fires over the right shoulder. It is governed by an automated targeting system and can track targets independently of the suit's wearer, including those targets to the rear. The ammunition feed for this weapon is a belt feed from the rear torso. **'Missile Launchers': Two launchers each stored with three miniature guided missiles are located in the two shoulder harnesses and another retractable launcher with six other miniature missiles at the back of the right shoulder. A small portion of this formidable arsenal was capable of completely destroying a bus. **'Dragonfire Drone': Mechanics and Engineering Expert: Itona has knack for gadgets and tinkering due to learning the basics of mechanical and technical engineering from his father's company. He often puts his skills to good use with not just assassinations, but also in spying and reconnaissance when needed, being often tasked with using custom-made RC vehicles that he constructs for reconnaissance. With his creativity and Ritsu's synchronicity, the pair becomes a force to be reckoned with since Ritsu often used Itona's technology such as recon drones and drones loaded with tranquilizer drones, able to send the information to the classmates quicker and accurate. Keen Intellect: Itona was revealed to have a high level of intelligence that was hindered and couldn't be used due to his tentacles. He shows this through his mechanic skills and academic grades. Peak Physical Conditioning: Itona has incredible physical abilities that he possibly retained from his modification with Shiro, which was shown during the climax of the Athletic Festival Arc when he performed a six foot jump into the air after being catapulted by Isogai (the average vertical jump for a 14-15-year old male is about 17 inches) and brought Class A's pole to the ground. Relationships *Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa *Korosensei *Ryoma Terasaka *Taisei Yoshida *Takuya Muramatsu *Kirara Hazama *Ritsu Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters